Subaru Mimasaka
Subaru Mimasaka (美作 昴 Mimasaka Subaru) is a 92nd Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Appearance Subaru, as noted by numerous characters, is an extremely tall, well built man. His face is noticeably much more rougher, having thick lips and fierce eyes. HIs hair is shaved on the sides and has deeper shaved hair that form two lightning bold patterns on each side of his head. His remaining hair is braided and tied back into a multiple braid ponytail that reaches just above his shoulder blades. He also has numerous piercings on his ears. His standard outfit is a large athletic jacket with chevron designs on a strip, lining his sleeves. His name embroidered on the inside of the jacket and has been implied to be his own work. His cooking attire is a dark chefs uniform. Personality Subaru initially comes off as an intimidating, punk-ish man due in part from his physical appearance. However, Subaru appears to be honorable and friendly, showing no animosity to Sōma Yukihira despite his infamy in the academy. Subaru's most notable quality is his attention to detail. He states he lives by the phrase "Right down to a gnat's eyebrow" which means that he pays attention to the most minute of details. While this quality appears to be a great code to live by, Subaru takes this meaning to the extreme as he has shown extensive, and creepily accurate personal knowledge of anyone who interests him including Sōma and his opponent for the main tournament first round, Takumi Aldini. Things ranging from their habits at home to their physical measurements and even their most commonly worn underwear patterns. Behind the mask of honor however, Subaru is actually sadistic and cruel. According to Etsuya Eizan, as a cook, Subaru is "garbage," lacking any sort of respect towards ingredients and tools for kitchen. Etsuya even adds that no kitchen would hire him. Despite this, Subaru has held a 99 Shokugeki win-streak despite being only a first year student. Subaru's main method to get these showdowns going is to collect as much data on his target and use whatever he can to provoke them into accepting his duel. Because of his cooking style, his main goal is to crush their spirits by mimicking their intended dishes and then improve it. Not only does this lower their spirits, but it also makes their dishes even better, resulting in his flawless 99 match streak. To further crush the spirits of his opponents, all of his winnings have been his opponent's personal tools, especially those that hold sentimental value towards the original owner. History Much of Subaru's past is a mystery, however he has a certain level of infamy of his "exploits". Rumors have circulated around the academy that he is affiliated with a yakuza group and single-handedly crushed a rival gang and even that he enjoys bear wrestling. However none have been confirmed by Subaru himself as of now. Despite only being a first year student, Subaru won 99 consecutive Shokugeki duels before the present. After each and every duel, he took his opponents equipment, usually their knives, no matter how sentimental of value it was to its original owner. It is unknown if he was present at the spring opening ceremony, however he had heard about Sōma's entrance speech. He was also among the 628 students to have survived the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and was one of 60 chosen participants to participate the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Plot Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main Article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Tōtsuki Autumn Election:Preliminary Round Subaru appeared last after Sōma and Akira Hayama's presentation, before he accidentally bumped onto Sōma. With 91 points as his final score, he surpassed both Shun Ibusaki and Zenji Marui and thus became the final Block A participant to qualify into the Main Tournament. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament On the second day of the Main Tournament, Subaru meets Sōma outside the stadium with his bike. As Sōma gives a hostile look at him, Subaru tells him not to worry since he only come to enter the stadium wiih him. While using a detailed yet time consuming way to put his bike away, Subaru introduces his name via his embroidery from his track suit as both of them enter the stadium. Prior to entering the stadium, Subaru mumbles about Sōma's profile, including his past achievements from the previous Training Camp as well his unknown habits. Afterwards, he would then stalk Takumi from behind in his preparation room while mumbling detailed information about him, without the latter taking any notice. As the first match of the day began, Subaru found Sōma and Megumi who had gotten lost on their way to the stands. Subaru invited the two to the waiting area with Takumi to watch the match between Hisako Arato and Akira Hayama. As the match went on, Subaru noted that Hisako would present her dish first, which she did. Despite an impressive performance by Hisako, without having to see Akira present, Subaru declared that Akira will win the match and the outcome of the match was exactly as he said. Subaru and Takumi was cued for their match shortly after. On his way to the arena, Subaru went to Takumi's room and took out his Mezzaluna. Takumi soon found him and told him to put down his knife. Subaru tried to insult Takumi from his Mezzaluna, but Takumi brushed off the comment. Subaru then asked Takumi about his brother, Isami Aldini. Subaru called him a second rate cook standing in the shadow of Takumi then promptly spat a wad of gum onto the Mezzaluna. As Takumi seethed with anger, Subaru told him that he can finally have fun during their match. As the two entered the arena, a shocking announcement was made: the final quarterfinal match will be a Shokugeki. Like his 99 previous Shokugekis, if he won, Subaru will take Takumi's Mezzaluna. Though he tried to throw a few more insults at him, Takumi merely threw a white glove at his foot. Confused, as Takumi told him to pick up the glove, Takumi explained that the glove symbolized a Galateo del Duello, a formal Italian way to declare a duel. Takumi told him that Italians make their opponents feel their humiliation that they suffered in the face of disrespect and declared that Subaru would have to prostrate himself in front of the entire audience for insulting his Mezzaluna and more importantly, Isami. With the conditions of their Shokugeki set, Subaru and Takumi headed to their stations as their match's theme, desserts, was announced. Many assumed that Takumi would make gelatto but to the surprise of the audience, as Takumi took out his ingredients, Subaru took out the exact same ingredients in his station. Cooking Style "No Specialty" - According to Etsuya, Subaru has no specialty whatsoever and lacks the cooking spirit that many of his fellow classmates have. To Etsuya, Subaru would never be able to get a job at any restaurant. Despite this though, he has currently held a 99 Shokugeki win streak and what little cooking skills he has were good enough for him to pass the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training, qualify him for the preliminary round of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, and also earn a score of 91 in the judging round for the preliminaries. Mimicry - What makes Subaru formidable is his mimicry, which is the foundation for his cooking. Following his mantra, Subaru investigates his opponent as they develop their dishes. After a thorough investigation, Subaru is able to fully emulate them and cook almost exactly the same as them. However, Subaru then takes their recipes and then improves their taste in order to ensure victory. Other Skills *'Reconnaissance/Stalking' - Subaru is a highly skilled stalker. Despite his large size, he has shown that he can track and collect data from anyone from anyplace necessary to achieve this. Very few are aware of this and even those who know he had been stalking them are unaware how long he had truly been stalking them. Because of Subaru's long record of cooking duels, he is able to observe anyone and gather enough data to fully emulate them in a matter of a few days. *'Extensive Stat Knowledge' - Building off of his skill above, Subaru has great knowledge of almost every single student in the academy. While most range from simple physical statistics such as height and weight, his level of knowledge goes into the personal information level that would not be known even to the person itself. Things like average hours sleeping or tooth brushing habits are within his knowledge. *'Embroidery' - Subaru has been implied to have some skill in embroidery as his name stitched in his jacked has been implied to be his own work. Dish Original Dishes --Coming Soon-- Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki Autumn Election Record Trivia *Subaru is the constellation for Pleiades, also known as the Seven Sisters. Subaru also means "come together." Mimasaka means "beautiful production." Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant